Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel is a major character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister, and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor. Personality and Traits Princess Isabel is a precocious girl who's very creative and loves to draw and invent. She's also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Appearances Season Two * First Day of Rule (debut appearance) * Model Sister * Island of Youth * Spellbound (no lines) * Royal Retreat * A Day to Remember * The Scepter of Light * Navidad * Olaball * King of the Carnaval * Crystal in the Rough * Realm of the Jaquins * Blockheads Season Two * Three Jaquins and a Princess * Royal Rivalry * Science Unfair * Class Act * A Spy in the Palace * Rise of the Sorceress * A Tale of Two Scepters * Song of the Sirenas * The Tides of Change (cameos) * Snow Place Like Home Season Three *Sister of Invention *Father-in-Chief *The Incredible Shrinking Royals *The Magic Within *Captain Mateo Elena and the Secret of Avalor Isabel appeared in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor and murdered her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia, Isabel and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa, were placed inside an Enchanted Painting by Alacazar for their protection while her older sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone to give Alacazar time to cast the spell. Forty-one years later, with Avalor under Shuriki's rule, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait by Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom with aid from the Royal Family of Enchancia, the Jaquins, and the Avalor citizens. With Elena reclaiming the throne as Crown Princess, Isabel regained her title as Princess as well, and heir to the throne after her big sister when Elena can no longer rule herself. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. In "Spellbound", Isabel is among those victims who are turned to stone by the malvago wizard Fiero, Alacazar's old arch-enemy who swore revenge after he was not made the Royal Wizard to her late father, King Raul. However, after Mateo manages to reflect Fiero's spell back on him and turn him to stone, along with recovering the legendary Codex Maru, with Gabe's help, Mateo manages to pour the counter-spell on Isabel and the others and return them to flesh and blood before the spell would have become irreversible at sunrise, before bringing them up-to-date on what happened, and then entertaining them with his magic. In "A Day to Remember", Isabel is hesitant to go to the Dia de los Muertos celebration at the cemetery as she missed King Raul and Queen Lucia too much, using the excuse that her costume was damaged and she needed to mend it to avoid going to the cemetery with her big sister and grandparents. When Elena sees her later in her room, the two Princesses reminisce about some of the stuff their parents did with Isabel, before Elena discovers that Isabel's costume is undamaged, and realizes something else is wrong with her sister missing the celebration. With some advice from her big sister, Isabel gains enough confidence to put on her costume and return to their parents' grave, where Francisco and Luisa are waiting for them. With Elena's encouragement, Isabel places a drawing she made of her parents and the ceremonial Pan Dulce on the grave, before stepping back to join Elena and their grandparents. Isabel then asks her big sister that she feels that their parents are still with them somehow and wonders if that is weird, but Elena assures her they are still with them after seeing the spirits of their parents proudly watching over them from the afterlife. In "The Scepter of Light", Isabel makes a device to allow people to see an upcoming solar eclipse so they won't be blinded looking directly at the sun, but during the ceremony, as she stands proudly with her big sister in their formal attire, the ceremony is interrupted by arrival of the Moth Fairy from the Spirit World, Orizaba, who has come seeking the Eye of Midnight to lock the eclipse when it is full so she can rule in the eternal night caused by the eclipse. When Elena decides to confront her with the Scepter of Light, despite her weakened condition from using it earlier, Isabel and Gabe try to help by bringing the Royal Carriage to pick Elena up, but only give Orizaba time to recuperate before returning to the Sun Stone. However, when Orizaba takes Isabel hostage in a bid to get Elena to back off after recovering her powers, she ends up giving Elena the strength to finally banish her back to the Spirit World and shatter the Eye of Midnight, ending the eclipse. When Elena collapses afterwards, Isabel, worried, checks to see if her big sister is alright before Elena passes out from exhaustion, the last thing she sees being Isabel's warm, relieved smile. When Elena awakens two days later, Isabel is glad to see she's alright and everything is back to normal, though she does learn of Elena's magic she gained from her 41-year imprisonment in the Amulet of Avalor as well. In "Olaball", Isabel meets up with King Joaquin again and becomes fast friends with his daughter, Princess Caterina. She takes Cat on a tour through town. In town, they are wowed by the Voladores, and Isabel tells Cat how she has always wondered how the tower works. The next day, Cat takes Isabel to the tower while Elena and Joaquin are having their Olaball match between Avalor and Cariza. Despite her misgivings about it, Isabel rides with Cat to the top where they get stuck. Gabe gets them down, allowing Isabel to reunite with Elena. In "Crystal in the Rough", Isabel starts school as she has enrolled at one of Avalor's public schools, but upon being teased by a classmate, she decides to change her appearance and behavior, leading to Elena coming with her on a field trip and talking some sense into her, resulting in Isabel helping save both that classmate who teased her and another one she befriended, but all three still get punished by their teacher for wandering off from the rest of the class, though Elena helps them enjoy their punishment. In "Realm of the Jaquins", Isabel celebrates Elena having been ruling as Crown Princess of Avalor for one year, leaving only three left before Elena comes of age to become Queen, thus making Isabel heir to the throne after Elena, before seeing her off on Luna as she goes to attend the Guardian Test that Chief Zephyr is holding for Skylar's little brother Nico and two other young Jaquins to see if they are worthy of being named Guardians of Avalor alongside the Chief, Migs, Luna, Skylar, and the other Jaquins. She is then seen as an illusion that Elena conjures with the Scepter of Light through learning of the Scepter's illusion powers by Quita Moz during Elena's meeting with the sun bird spirit. She is still at home when she is warned of Avalor being threatened by Marimonda, a forest sprite from the Jaquins' realm of Vallaestrella, by Chief Zephyr and his Jaquins. She stays with Luisa as Francisco and Esteban struggle to try and fight Marimonda with Gabe and the Royal Guards, until her big sister tricks Marimonda with an illusion and imprisons her again, undoing all of Marimonda's plant growth that had overtaken Avalor as it is imprisoned with her. Afterwards, Isabel learns of the involvement of Victor Delgado and his daughter when Elena tells their grandparents about it, but does not realize they are working for Shuriki, who's planning to invade Avalor again and take her revenge on Elena with the Delgados' help, who are also seeking revenge for their defeat by Elena, Isabel, and their family when they tried to steal the Crown Jewels during the Carnaval. Season Two Later on, in "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Isabel is with Elena when they are visited by Migs and his new mate, Dulce, only to watch as Dulce lays three eggs that will hatch into her and Migs' new children. After Dulce leaves to find Anoki Berries, the eggs hatch, and Migs takes off to help her, leaving Isabel to volunteer to watch them until Migs and Dulce return. Elena reminds her that if she has any problems, come and get her, but Isabel believes she can handle it. However, the hungry baby Jaquins proved to be more than she can handle, and when Isabel catches one of them in the kitchen, she's forced to hide it and lie to Elena when she arrives to see what Isabel is doing there. When things go really bad when one of the babies drinks Mateo's Enlarging Potion and ruins the Bake-Off, Elena is very disappointed in Isabel, before reminding her that while she may think she can handle big responsibilities like caring for Jaquin babies, she's still only a kid. Once Isabel helps in sorting out the mess she caused and returns the one Jaquin baby affected by Mateo's Enlarging Potion back to normal size, Migs and Dulce return and, together with Isabel, give names to their new kids. After Esteban helps Isabel out with her latest invention and apologizes for his earlier insults to her because of what happened with it, Isabel is allowed to play with Migs and Dulce's new children in Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella. In "A Spy in the Palace", Isabel is excited for the flyover that Migs, Luna, and Skylar will be doing for the Jaquin Festival alongside Migs' children. Once they perform their rehearsal, Isabel offers to spruce it up a bit with her latest invention, the Sky Painters, after noticing that the cubs were not very impressed with their father and his friends. However, Migs refuses to take part after seeing Skylar and Luna mess around with Isabel's idea. It is only through a pep talk from Isabel that he'll be letting his cubs down if he doesn't perform that convinces him to change his mind and perform alongside Luna and Skylar before their fellow Jaquins in King Verago, Chief Zephyr, Zephyr's successor Cruz, and many others. Isabel is unaware that Carla Delgado is in disguise as "Rita Perez" and getting close to Elena and Naomi as part of a plan to steal her mother's Carnaval Tiara for Shuriki. In "Science Unfair", when one of Isabel's volcano projects impresses her class and her teacher thanks to support from her classmates, at the suggestion of her teacher, she enters the Avalor Science Fair, which is being judged by Isabel's favorite scientist, Professor Ochoa, but is also assigned to take care of the class pet guinea pigs Peaches and Paco. However, Isabel believes she can handle the duties of building and testing her science project on her own, without the support of her classmates. This results in a falling out with them as Elena allows them to work on the project in another room of the palace. Once Isabel reveals her invention, designed to help with caring for the class pets, when her classmates suggest improvements and Quinze accidentally damages Isabel's design, Isabel sends them to find a strange part so she can work on the invention her way. However, once she finishes and test runs the project, it immediately goes haywire and is wrecked by the device her friends brought back thinking it was what she asked them to look for. On her last nerve, Isabel snaps at them that there was no such thing and she only sent them to look for it so she could work on the project alone, hurting their feelings. Isabel is soon confronted by Elena over her actions, and Elena reveals that she had a similar experience when wanting to rule Avalor without the need of a Grand Council, but soon learned that having friends there to help you makes things much easier and less difficult. Taking Elena's words to heart and regretting her earlier behavior, Isabel apologizes to her classmates, and with their help, along with the device from earlier, which Mateo identifies as a NicoQuixo, a magical Maruvian hammer, they finish the project and present it at the science fair, impressing Professor Ochoa enough to name Isabel the winner and invite her to the Science Academy once a week for classes. Isabel would only accept if her friends could come, but when they say they don't mind if they don't join her, Isabel accepts the offer. Elena is also very proud of her little sister. Isabel then begins rehearsing for the Sunflower Festival with a dance that she used to do alongside Elena with King Raul and Queen Lucia during the events of "Rise of the Sorceress", the first time her family performed it since Raul and Lucia's deaths and reclaiming Avalor from Shuriki, and invites her classmate Christina to participate. Though Christina is hesitant because of her paraplegic state and using a wheelchair, she is encouraged to join in with Elena, Isabel, and Luisa, and upon seeing her father in the audience, they are able to pull of a great performance before Elena is pulled away by Naomi, resulting in Elena discovering Shuriki to still be alive, and allied with the Delgados and a revived Fiero. Though Elena chases them off into the woods, it is presumed that when she returns to the castle, Isabel learns of Shuriki's return and fears for the rest of her family, the Jaquins, and Avalor if Shuriki attempts to take over again. Later on, Isabel now knows that Shuriki is back and out for revenge, and during the events of "A Tale of Two Scepters", when Isabel is worried about Elena being at her training in Vallaestrella with Shuriki still out there, Isabel gives Elena her bracelet for good luck before Elena leaves with Skylar to begin her training with Quita Moz and the other Sun Bird Elders. Isabel later heads to her tower to practice her musical instruments, unaware she is seen by Shuriki on Cruz, being pursued by Elena and Skylar, and Shuriki soon engulfs the tower in Dark Fire to act as a distraction for Elena while she escapes back to where Fiero and the others are hiding. However, Isabel is unaware of the danger she's in as she practices, and it prevents her from hearing Elena and Gabe as they try to warn her. It is only after Elena puts the Dark Fire out with her Blaze and Gabe cheers her on for it that Isabel emerges from her tower to complain to Gabe to keep it down as she's trying to practice, before Elena dismounts from Skylar to reunite with her little sister, who's happy to see her. Later on, Elena shows Isabel what Shuriki and Fiero are up to with the Farsight spell she learned from the Sun Birds, seeing them fleeing into the jungle on Cruz and Vestia. With Isabel now fully accepting Elena's training, giving her big sister her full support, Isabel wishes Elena good luck as she leaves again on Skylar to resume her training. Isabel soon begins her first weekly class with Professor Ochoa at the Science Academy in "Class Act", but soon runs into trouble in the form of Javier, who believes himself to be better than the other students, and even goes so far as to insult Isabel about how she got enrolled in the Academy right in front of her big sister Elena, much to Elena and Isabel's fury. Javier then goes even further as he sabotages the project that Isabel and her partner Tomiko were working on regarding the observatory that would be built on Mount Diablo, causing it to malfunction. Heartbroken in thinking she is not ready for the Academy, Isabel quits in shame, but Elena convinces her that she would be disappointing Ochoa if she quit, and Isabel returns to the Academy to attempt her project again, this time using some Avaloran Rubber she made from the earlier project she worked on with Tomiko to make the project even better, showing up Javier, who goes back to his seat in a fuming huff, only to drop the piece he swiped from Isabel and Tomiko's original project, exposing him as being the one who sabotaged Isabel and Tomiko's first attempt. His excuses for why he did it fall on deaf ears with Elena, Isabel, Tomiko, and Ochoa, who furiously punishes Javier by suspending him from the project until further notice and ordering him out of the classroom. Isabel is allowed to continue her studies with Ochoa after that, satisfied to see Javier be punished for his actions, and happy her big sister is comfortable with her studies under Ochoa. In "Song of the Sirenas", she goes with Elena and the rest of the family to Nueva Vista, but later on, after learning that Elena has been separated from them during the parade, she is horrified to see Shuriki, Fiero, the Delgados, Cruz, and Vestia in front of her, before being taken and locked up in the tower with the rest of her family. Elena is then locked up with them by the Duke, revealed to have betrayed them for gold and allied with Shuriki, but they are busted out by Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi on Migs, Luna, and Skylar. Once freed, they try to escape back to Avalor City on the Royal Yacht, but are pursued by Shuriki on the Duke's yacht. Luckily, the Sirenas, led by their King, Pescoro, arrive and cause the Duke's ship to run aground into the Duke's palace. By the time Isabel, Esteban, and their grandparents return to the palace, they learn from Elena that Shuriki is gone for good this time, having killed her with the Scepter of Light at point-blank range, meaning Isabel's parents can rest in peace at long last. Isabel then watches as Elena has the Duke locked up for his treason, being just as angry as Elena was over the Duke betraying them for greed, and forges a newfound friendship with the Sirenas, thanks to their help with stopping Shuriki and her crew. After that, she continues to enjoy her summer vacation in Nueva Vista, including celebrating her first Day of the Dead there with the rest of her family and sharing it with the Sirenas, while her big sister helps their grandfather find some closure to an incident that happened when he was younger that cost him two of his friends at sea, and deals with a few other problems as well. In "Snow Place Like Home", Isabel is celebrating Navidad back in Avalor City, when she leaves with Francisco and Luisa to deliver gifts to her classmate and friend Christina. She returns some time later with her grandparents, unaware of what happened while they were gone with the blizzard that was conjured by Victor Delgado, and celebrates Navidad with her family, Naomi and her parents, and Mateo and his mom Rafa. Presumably, after the events of "Naomi Knows Best", she learns of the return of Ash Delgado, Carla's mother, and the threat she now poses to Elena and Avalor. Season Three Following her graduation in "Sister of Invention", Isabel feels confident enough to aid Elena on her search for Ash and Carla Delgado, but Elena is against the idea due to Isabel's age and concern for her well-being. In a bid to prove herself to her big sister, Isabel stows away on the carriage, but after causing Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo to attack each other when they mistake her for the female Delgados, she then focuses on some blue lava rocks that could have only come from the Xotep Volcano while Elena is venting her fury at Isabel for her disobedience. After Isabel agrees to stay in the carriage as they head for the volcano, in the end, Isabel is the hero of the day when she saves her big sister from dangling over a cliff with her inventions at the cost of Ash and Carla escaping in the meantime. Elena then agrees to add Isabel to the team, but still grounds her little sister for disobeying her. Later, in "The Magic Within", Isabel is preparing for Carnaval again, when she is shocked and amazed by Elena having gained new powers from the Well of Crystals while capturing Ash when Elena brings Isabel's float to life with her magic. However, Isabel finally learns of Esteban's part in the original takeover of Avalor by Shuriki, and is horrified by Esteban's betrayal, despite his pleas that he made a deal with Shuriki that they wouldn't be harmed, but she reneged on the deal and killed Raul and Lucia nonetheless. Isabel refuses to believe this, and supports Elena as she has her cousin imprisoned and later exiled from Avalor for his actions. In "Team Isa", when a guitar-playing thief by the name of Tito enters Avalor and manages to place Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo under a trance with his music, Isabel turns to her classmates to help her destroy Tito's guitar and free Elena and the others from his spell. After a couple of plans Isabel thinks off that Elena would try either succeed or fail, Isabel thinks up one of her own that succeeds in destroying Tito's guitar, freeing Elena and the others, and capturing Tito. However, Francisco decides to repair Tito's guitar upon finding it, much to Isabel and Elena's horror. Trivia * Isabel is an inventor, just like Harley Diaz, Jenna Ortega's character in Stuck in the Middle. *Isabel has two wardrobe changes in the series. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The second was in The Scepter of Light. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Kids